


Set the people who look like you on fire but bury their friends

by BeneathAScorpionSky



Series: Cyberverse drabbles [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Cyberverse
Genre: Funeral pyres, KInda sad i guess, bc I assume they're all dead, burying the doppelgangers cassettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22927375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeneathAScorpionSky/pseuds/BeneathAScorpionSky
Summary: Soundwave asks Hot Rod to help him get rid of the bodies
Relationships: Hot Rod & Soundwave, Soundwave & Lazerbeak
Series: Cyberverse drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647748
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51





	Set the people who look like you on fire but bury their friends

**Author's Note:**

> So I assume the Scientist's collection of Soundwaves is dead   
> also I think they all had cassettes so those are probably dead too

They burned the doppelgangers.

Soundwave asked for his help, specifically, and Hot Rod wasn't sure if it was because seeing various versions of his own body melted into slag was difficult for Soundwave or simply because Hot Rod was a more convent way to stoke the funeral pyre then lugging about a tank of fuel or a blow torch. 

But Hot Rod didn't ask, feeling content enough with the fact the Soundwave trusted him enough to turn his back on the speedster while watching the flames rise higher and higher.   
They burned the doppelgangers, but not their companions. 

Each version Soundwave had not come alone. Some had a version of Laserbeak, some had many Laserbeaks. 

Others had other creatures tucked away within them, some animallike and some like small cybertronians. All folded and still, peaceful in their death until Hot Rod and Soundwave removed them in order for burial, because for all the silence on seeing himself burned, Soundwave was insistent on giving the cassettes a proper marked grave curled out in their alt mode with their faces turned towards the sky.   
Hot Rod didn't question it, but he didn't take note of how Soundwave's hand rested gently atop Laserbeak's head when they were finished and stood in front of a small field of tiny graves. 

"Hey," Hot Rod broke the somber stillness "Perceptor reopened Maccadams, Optimus says the rules that held during the war are still going to be honored, y'know, in Mac's memory and that Cons are still welcome."

Soundwave didn't answer, but Laserbeak chirped. 

"And squeaky tinfoil turkeys," Hot Rod added, unsure how to gauge Soundwave's quiet. 

"That sounds... agreeable," the SIC said finally, pulling himself away from the scene before him "After all, considering how well we work together it is only reasonable we should party too." 

Hot Rod laughed and the uncomfortable chill of the oncoming night fell away from them as they turned their backs on the graveyard of familiar strangers and their faces towards the glow of the rejuvenated city.


End file.
